The invention relates to an insertable plumbing element that can be inserted, by means of a sleeve-shaped insertion plug, into an end-located insertion opening in a plumbing pipe section, which insertion plug has, at least on the outer circumference, an outer layer of elastic material for securing it by frictional engagement in the insertion opening.
WO 2011/157309 A1 has already disclosed an insertable plumbing element which has a partial region in the form of a sealing ring, on which a sleeve-shaped insertion plug is formed. The previously known insertable element can be inserted into an end-located insertion opening in a plumbing pipe section until the partial region in the form of a sealing ring rests on the inflow-side front edge of said pipe section. The sleeve-shaped insertion plug is produced entirely from an elastic material beyond an outer circumference, thus allowing the insertable element to be held by frictional engagement in the insertion opening. The region of the insertable element in the form of a sealing ring surrounds the disk-shaped regulator housing of a flow rate regulator, which in its regulator housing has a ring-shaped channel in which a ring-shaped restriction element composed of elastic material is arranged, which bounds a between itself and a regulating profile provided on an inner and/or an outer channel wall, said being variable by means of the restrictor element, which is deformed under the pressure of the inflowing water. To enable the previously known insertable element to be inserted into the different clear diameters of the various insertion openings and to enable the insertable element to adapt well to these different clear diameters, a plurality of retaining fins arranged in a manner distributed over the plug circumference is provided on the insertion plug. These retaining fins can come to rest in a propeller shape on the outer circumference of the retaining plug when the insertable element is to be inserted into an insertion opening that has a relatively small clear diameter. This relatively small clear diameter is restricted even more by the comparatively thick diameter of the retaining plug, and this is noticeable from a relatively poor, i.e. low, flow rate, especially at low pressures.